powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Dominic Hargan
Dominic Hargan is the Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger, or simply Rhino Ranger in Jungle Fury. Character History Before the beginning of the Jungle Fury series, Dominic was a former Pai Zhuq student who was sent away by Master Mao to find his path in life. After six years, he returns but is initially rejected by the other Rangers because the Rangers think he isn't serious enough to become a Ranger, due to Dominic playing a friendly prank on the Rangers earlier. Dominic is the classic lazy genius; he has high martial arts potential but is also a slacker and scatterbrain who tends to never get anything right. That is, until he saves Fran with the refined techniques he developed in his travels, which causes him to gain trust from the other Rangers. Dominic pilots the Rhino Steel Zord that is the chariot for Jungle Pride Megazord and Jungle Master Megazord. Dominic is different than Casey, Lily, Theo, and RJ as he cannot summon his Zord from his body. Dominic gets around this by using the Control Dagger and was selected to be a Ranger for his martial arts ability. Unlike the other Jungle Fury Rangers, Dominic does not become a Master, possibly due to his laziness, and probably not wanting to. Following the defeat of Dai Shi, Dominic was last seen going traveling and asking Fran to come along. Super Megaforce Dominic returned with his fellow Jungle Fury Rangers as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger Arsenal * Rhino Morpher- Rhino Ranger's morpher and primary weapon * Control Dagger- Rhino Ranger's control device for the Rhino Animal Spirit. Zords *Rhino Steel Zord Ranger Key The Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger Key is Dominic's personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Emma Goodall (Super Megaforce Pink) who uses it to fight as Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger. *When the Super Mega Rangers (bar Noah) became the Jungle Fury Rangers while fighting Skatana's X-Borgs. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Jungle Fury Rangers while fighting Pacha Chamak. *When the Super Mega Rangers (bar Noah) became the Jungle Fury Rangers while fighting Turtlelini. Gallery Prjf-rhinof.png|A female version of Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger as seen in Super Megaforce. Notes *Dominic is similar to Trent Fernandez from Dino Thunder, as both are White Rangers that later join a team consisting of the first three Rangers and their Ranger mentor, and aren't trusted at first by the other Rangers. But unlike Trent, he never started out as an evil Ranger. *Dominic's introduction is unique among sixth Rangers. Usually they are interpreted as threatening and/or mysterious. *Dom's "Rhino Technique", as well his costume, is based on Japanese Karate, putting a strong emphasis on open handed chopping and slashing. *The color scheme of the Rhino Ranger is similar to Kat Manx as the Kat Ranger: both are mainly white with orange tones here and there. *Dominic is similar to his Sentai counterpart Ken Hisatsu, as both are lazy geniuses who were sent off on training. *He is the only Jungle Fury Ranger with a belt. *Dominic is the only male White Ranger not to be the team's 6th Ranger as the Jungle Fury Rangers didn't have a 6th Ranger on the team. *He is the second male Ranger to take the position of the team's Pink Ranger after Blake Bradley. Appearances ***''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' }} See Also ru:Доминик Харган Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Jungle Fury Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:White Ranger Category:Additional Rangers Category:PR Non-Color Names Category:PR Ungulate-themed Rangers Category:Legendary Rangers Category:Order of the Claw